1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a separate insulating insert for facilitating assembling of a card ejector to the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, electronic card connectors are more and more widely used to connect various electronic cards to mainframes thereby to provide various functions to the mainframes. To facilitate the replacement of the cards to the connectors, the connectors are provides with card ejectors to eject inserted electronic cards from the connectors. The ejectors may be made of metallic/insulating materials and are assembled to metallic shells/insulating housings of the connectors directly or via inserts assembled to the shells/housings.
FIG. 7 shows a prior art electrical connector having a card ejector 51 assembled to a metal shell 52 of the connector. The shell 52 defines a plurality of retaining recesses 521 engaged with corresponding retaining clips 511 of the ejector 51 to secure the ejector 51 to the shell 52. However, such a complicated structure of the retaining recesses 521 and the retaining clips 511 obviously increases the manufacturing and assembling costs of the connector.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a separate insulating insert for facilitating and simplifying assembling of a card ejector to the electrical connector wherein the insert has a simple structure.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, an electrical connector of the present invention comprises an insulating housing defining two rows of contact passageways for receiving two rows of terminals. A separate insulating insert is assembled to an arm of the housing for carrying a card ejector. The arm of the housing defines a dove-tailed retaining slot and a pair of apertures in communication with the retaining slot. The insulating insert includes a main body and a retaining portion fittingly retained in the retaining slot of the arm of the housing. The retaining portion further includes a pair of teeth engagingly received in the apertures of the housing. The main body of the insulating insert defines a slot in an outer surface thereof for receiving a pushing bar (not shown) of the card ejector (not shown).